trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
This House is caved in with many magical spells. Magical Girl Guardians Madoka Kaname - Goddess of Magical Girls, Co-Founder to the GUAG Magical Girl Sisterhood Usagi "Serena" Tsukino/Sailor Moon - Goddess of Magical Girl Warriors, Co-Founder & Mother-Saint to the Magical Girl Sisterhood Sakura Kinomoto - Goddess of Magic Card Collecting, Mistress of the Clow Cards, Co-Founder & Mother-Saint to the Magical Girl Sisterhood The Three Magicians These are the Three Gods that are currently guarding the House of Magic. Doctor Strange - God of Pure Sorcery, The Wizard Who Did It Edward Elric - God of Alchemy Harry Potter - God of Functional Magic and Assistant God of Mary Sue Hunters Magic CastersCategory:Houses Overdeities Tzeentch - God of Change, Hope, Ambition, Manipulation, Scheming and Sorcery Greater Gods Dormammu - God of Magical Overlords Homura Akemi - Herald of Penitent Gretchen, Goddess of Retroactive Preparation Twilight Sparkle - Goddess of Checklists and Telekinesis Intermediate Gods Asuna Kagurazaka - Goddess of Anti-Magic Calypso - God of Literal Wish Granters and Wish Corrupters Lillet Blan - Goddess of Runology Lord Kroak - God of ArchMages and Kicking Dogs Who Deserve It Medusa Gorgon - Goddess of Snake Magic Mithra - Goddess of Mantra Manipulation, Kidnapped Daughters and Faith Power Quan Chi - God of Profane Magic Sorin Markov - God of Blood Magic Yuki Nagato - Goddess of Magic from Technology Zobek - God of Deadly Sorcerers Lesser Gods Alice Margatroid - Goddess of Puppetry Esmerelda Weatherwax and Gytha Ogg - Goddesses of Mature Witches Gyubid - Goddess of Benevolent Witches Jaina Proudmoore - Goddess of Black Magic-Casting Ladies Kokonoe A. Mercury - Goddess of Sweets-Empowered Intelligence and Crossing of Magic and Technology Marisa Kirisame - Goddess of Black Magician Girls Pagan - Goddess of Dark Arts Sayaka Miki - Avatar of Fallen Magical Girls Taria de Castillo - Goddess of Hot Witches Teana Lanster - Goddess of Magic Gunmans The Other Mother - Goddess of Dark Puppetry Voodoo - God of Caribbean Magic Practicioners Zatanna Zatara - Goddess of Wizards Disguised as Magicians Demigods The Magic Knights - Triumvirate Goddesses of Swords and Sorcery Lord Tirek - God of Stealing Magic Combat Magic Greater Gods Zeus - God of Thunder Cast From the Sky Nanoha Takamachi - Goddess of Friendship and Magical Destruction Intermediate Gods Aqua - Goddess of Full-Contact Magic Harry Dresden - He Who Flips Off Horrors, Gods, Fae, Angels, and Fate Itself, God of Magical Destruction Lesser Gods Ellen - Goddess of Body Swap Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black and Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White - Wonder Twin Magical Girl Goddesses Niko Kanna - Goddess of Doppelganger Attacks Touma Kamijou - God of Punching Mages Yumei Hatou - Goddess of using Butterfly of Death and Rebirth as More Dakka Demigods Rita Mordio - Goddess of Game-Breaking Magic Spells Support Magic Greater Gods Gildarts - God of Ignoring Doors Intermediate Gods Asia Argento - Goddess of Healing Hands Minato Arisato - God of Barrier Maidens Rosa Farrell - Goddess of White Magic Rydia - Goddess of Summon Magic Yuna - Goddess of Magical Dances Lesser Gods Bernkastel - Goddess of Miracles, Co-Goddess of Malicious Trolling Lucy Heartfilia - Goddess of Magical Battle Helpers Marona - Mini-Goddess of Soul Possession and Iron Woobies Mysterio - Master of Illusion Mixed Magic Greater God Shinnok - God of Magic Increasing Artifacts Shiroe - God of Magically Binding Contracts and Smart Magicians Intermediate Gods Negi Springfield - God of Juvenile Chick Magnets, Pending Paperwork, and Not Being Left Handed Randall Flagg - God of the Magically-Induced Walking Wasteland Lesser Gods Herr Drosselmeyer - God of Those That Rewrite Reality Nico Minoru - Goddess of Goth Girls That Know Magic Wendy Marvell - Goddess of Young Mages Amongst The Adults